Digimon go to Starfleet Academy
by Quatre Winner
Summary: A poorly written fic originally intended for Star Trek fans. The digidestined are sent to the future. Digimon attacks, trips to the Delta Quadrant, etc, etc. Should know about Trek, but funny anyway. Oneshot.


****

No own, no sue. 

__

A Star Trek Based Story.

Ratings: PG 

__

Lead-In: When a group of children get transported to a future they couldn't dream of, it is up to them to save it from a vicious enemy!

* * *

**__**

DIGIMON Go To Starfleet Academy  


  
**A teenage boy yawned and glanced at the clock on the classroom wall. It was three minutes before school was out and he knew that the girl to his right and the boy to his left were impatient for the bell to ring. He leaned over to the girl.**

****

"Doesn't it seem like we have been waiting forever, Kari?" he asked.

Kari jerked her head up. "Don't scare me like that T.K. Of course it seems like that. Ask Davis if you don't believe me."

The boy to T.K's left looked at them conversing. "Ask me what?" he asked

"Nothing, Davis," T.K. said. At that moment the bell rang. The teacher yelled above it, "Don't forget to study for the test on the American Revolution tomorrow!"

The kids filed out of the classroom. Kari, T.K., and Davis ran to the computer room where seven other teens were waiting. A young boy named Cody accompanied the teens, named Yolei, Tai, Joe, Matt, Mimi, Izzy, and Sora. Five small animals not found on this Earth, called digimon, sat on a row of computers behind them.

Tai grinned at Davis. "What took you so long?"

"Very funny, Tai. Are we going to get to the digiworld sometime today?"

Sora laughed. "We were waiting for you. Are you ready?"

One of the digimon jumped on Davis. His name was Demiveemon. He was soon followed by his fellow digimon Patamon, Gatomon, Upamon, and Poromon. Gatomon jumped on Kari, Patamon flew to T.K., Upamon was on Cody's shoulder, and Yolei was holding Poromon. Yolei held out a device that everyone present had called a digivice.

The teens were digidestined- children chosen to save the digiworld from the forces of evil. The digimon came from the digiworld. Every night the digidestined traveled to the digiworld through the computer because the digiworld was on some sort of digital plane parallel to the real world. 

aJust as Yolei was about to open the digiport to the digiworld, Davis suddenly said, "Aren't we going to wait for Ken?" Ken was another digidestined who had been the recent cause of their grief but had seen the error of his ways and joined the others' cause. He was the only one who had a crest, a small, palm-sized device that would enable Ken's digimon, Wormmon, to digivolve to his ultimate level. 

For digimon, there were four basic stages of digievolution. They were in-training, rookie, champion, and ultimate. An in-training digimon was the youngest stage Demiveemon was an example of an in-training digimon. He could not defeat a rookie digimon like Patamon, who in turn could not defeat a champion digimon like Gatomon. Gatomon could not defeat an ultimate digimon like her ultimate form of Angewomon. 

There was another stage after ultimate called mega that very few digimon reached. It was the top level and nothing could beat a digimon at that level. Not even Angewomon, who was one of the most powerful digimon in the digdestined. Sideways from the normal stages was several other stages, one of which was called armor stage. That level was achieved using digeggs. 

Just as Davis was asking about Ken, he heard feet running in the corridor. Ken burst through the door carrying Wormmon.

"Sorry I'm late," he panted. "My teacher kept me after class to give me extra homework which I probably won't get done. Let's go."

Yolei held her digivice to the computer screen and yelled, "Digiport open!" All the digidestined were sucked into the computer screen with their digimon. They found themselves standing on a grassy field next to a television set. A tall, dark tower loomed above them.

Demiveemon, now digivolved to his rookie stage of Veemon, stepped forward and said, "Davis, I'm going to digivolve to Exveemon if that's alright with you."

"Go ahead, Veemon," Davis said. "Digivolve to your heart's desire."

Veemon digivolved to his champion stage of Exveemon and knocked down the dark tower. Meanwhile, the other digidestined were discussing splitting up and covering a separate area in small groups. Everyone agreed and they went their separate ways.

Near dawn they met up again in the same clearing they started in. They had been joined by six digimon. The six were Augumon, Gomamon, Gabumon, Tentomon, Biyomon, and Palmon. They stood by and watched them share their progress. Finally they prepared to return to the real world. As they passed through the digiport, they experienced a sensation that they hadn't before. When it was over strange buildings surrounded them. An aircraft passed over them. It was of a design that even Izzy hadn't dreamed of.

"Where are we, genius" Davis asked Izzy.

"It appears we are in a future time. We certainly don't have any spacecraft this advanced in our time," Izzy replied. Even he sounded amazed.

Davis heard someone behind them and turned so quickly that he fell on his face. A female voice laughed behind them and they all turned while Davis picked himself up. A young woman in strange clothes came into their range of vision. She looked about twenty, with brown hair and blue eyes. She now looked them over as if trying to decide if they were friendly or not. The digimon, hidden behind them, readied themselves for a fight.

Satisfied that the digidestined weren't hostile, the young woman said, "Who are you? My name's Lieutenant Melissa Ramirez." She spotted the digimon behind them. "Are those digimon?"

"Yes they are," Tai said. "How do you know? Oh, and my name's Tai."

Melissa shrugged. "I studied ancient legends in the Academy. They spoke of children going to another world accompanied by creatures, or digimon, from that other world. And it might help that years ago I was a digidestined. Gennai told us a lot about you but I haven't been to the digiworld in years."

As they others introduced themselves, they tried to figure out how they had gotten to where they were in the future. Melissa told them they were in the 24th century.

After they talked for a few minutes, Melissa said she had to report for duty somewhere and left. Using the information they had been given, they realized they were at the Academy Melissa had been talking about. Izzy gained access to a computer and tapped into some restricted files. He discovered that they were at Starfleet Academy and that it was a place for people age sixteen and over could train to serve on starships. He discovered that Earth had changed a lot since their own time. It had become the capital for galactic republic that contained hundreds of planets. The republic was called the United Federation of Planets. 

Izzy had the idea that they should enroll at Starfleet Academy. If they did, he said, they would be able to do something good while they were in the future.

With a little bit of hacking and revising, Izzy and Yolei managed to have everyone except Cody enroll at the Academy. They all passed the required entrance exam Izzy managed to convince the admiral in charge of the Academy to let Cody stay with Ken. He made up a lame excuse about Cody's parents dying in a tragic accident and Ken had promised to take care of him. The admiral believed it and granted the request.

Everyone except Joe signed up for the normal classes. Joe signed up for Starfleet Medical because he still wanted to be a doctor.

The first semester was fine. No large digimon showed up on campus and destroyed dorms. They all went to the digiworld with Melissa, who found her digimon, Betamon. They destroyed the control spires, the dark towers, every night. Even so, they heard that Arukenniemon, their most recent enemy, was still trying to destroy the digiworld.

One day Davis was accused of skipping an engineering class when he went to the digiworld because he heard that Arukenniemon had come out of hiding and was making some of her control spire digimon. When he returned to the real world, he was immediately told to report to the admiral's office.

The admiral stared at Davis. "Why did you skip class, Cadet?"

"I am unable to say without violating your Temporal Prime Directive," Davis answered, standing stiffly.

"The Directive that the USS Voyager told us about in their last datastream transmission," the admiral mused. "I am ordering you to tell me. Anything you say will not leave this room."

Davis relaxed a little and, after a moment's thought, put the shoulder bag he was carrying on the floor and opened it. He quietly said, "Demiveemon, we've been busted. Come out, please."

Demiveemon poked his head out of the bag. Seeing a bowl of fruits on the admiral's desk, he pounced on it and Davis had to pry him off it. Demiveemon managed to hold onto a few fruits and Davis let him keep those.

Surprised by Demiveemon's sudden appearance, the admiral was further shocked by Davis's control over him. "What in the world is that thing?"

Before Davis could speak, Demiveemon said, "I am not a thing. I am a digimon, a digital monster. My name is Demiveemon. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"Polite, aren't you?" the admiral said, pushing the fruit toward them. Demiveemon jumped on the desk and started eating again. Finishing it off, he digivolved to Veemon and jumped to stand next to Davis. He gave Davis the last fruit and stood quietly.

"Tell me about digimon. Where do they come from?" the admiral asked.

Davis sighed. "Tai would kill me if he found out I told you, but here it goes. Me and eleven of my friends that go to the Academy here are really from the twentieth century. In that time, we were transported to the digital world, which a sort of alternate universe on a digital plane that is parallel to Earth. At first, there were only eight of us. Me and two others didn't come into the picture until later. The first eight met their own digimon partner while they had gone to summer camp where it snowed. Which was strange because it was summer. In the digital world, or digiworld, they found that they had been chosen to save both worlds from the forces of evil. They did so after four years in the digiworld, which translated into roughly an hour in the real world. But one of the bad guys had already traveled to real world to find the eighth child because the digidestined had started out with just seven."

"What are the digidestined?" the admiral asked.

"That is what I am. A digidestined. A person who went to the digiworld and met a digimon companion. Anyway, the bad digimon, Venommyotismon, would stop at nothing to find the eighth child. He had many digimon round up everyone in the town we lived in and imprisoned them in a stadium-type building. But one of Venommyotismon's evil digimon, Gatomon, turned out to be the eighth child's digimon. With the help of her digivolved form, Angewomon, we defeated Venommyotismon but had to return to the digiworld to fix the mess Venommyotismon left behind. After we did so, the digiworld remade itself and put itself into temporal sync with the digiworld. Four years after that, me and my friends were called upon again to stop a person who called himself the Digimon Emperor from enslaving everyone in the digital world. We stopped him and found out he was a digidestined like ourselves. He became one of the group. And," Davis said, glancing out the window, "I need to call the rest of the digidestined because Blackwargreymon is in the real world!"

But Davis didn't need to. Kari had seen Blackwargreymon and was out there now, trying to defeat him. Kari flew up on Nefertimon, Gatomon's armor stage of digievolution. Davis opened the window and climbed on with Veemon. The admiral just sat there and looked amazed.

Veemon digivolved to Exveemon and directed Blackwargreymon's attention away from the Academy until the others arrived. Half of the digidestined were useless because they couldn't armor digivolve and they didn't have crests, but they did what they could to distract Blackwargreymon. Overhead several Federation starships appeared and fired phasers at Blackwargreymon. When that didn't work, the vessels tried photon torpedoes. Blackwargreymon fired his most devastating attack, Terra Destroyer, at the leading vessel, which had to pull away because the blast had severely damaged the ship's warp drive. 

Tai tapped the commbadge that all cadets wore. "All vessels, this is a cadet from the academy. My name is Tai and I am telling you not to fire at Blackwargreymon. The situation is being taken care of. I repeat, do not fire."

One of the captains, a Captain Jean-Luc Picard, was not happy at being told what to do by a cadet. "Why should we hold our fire? That creature is going to destroy the Academy."

"I told you, the situation is being taken care of," Tai replied calmly. He shouted to Ken, "Maybe you guys should DNA digivolve. You just had lunch, didn't you?" He knew that Picard would hear him.

"You are the one who is trying to destroy the Academy," Picard said.

"You might not believe this, but I'm trying save it. And I need to concentrate. Just trust me." Tai tapped his commbadge off. He rolled to one side as a piece of debris flew toward him.

Suddenly, the piece of debris glowed with colors so bright that he had to shield his eyes. From the glow flew eight beams heading toward the original eight digidestined, Tai, Matt, Mimi, Sora, Joe, Izzy, T.K., and Kari. As the beams reached their target, they became necklaces that had a strange shape pulsating on them.

Kari gasped. "Its our crests," she yelled. Nefertimon fell next to her and de-digivolved back to Gatomon. Kari pointed the crest at her and yelled, "Gatomon, digivolve!" as it started to glow.

Gatomon was surrounded by a white glow and Kari could hear her say faintly, "Gatomon, digivolve to..." After what seemed like an eternity another being emerged from the glow. It looked like an angel sent from heaven but it was really Gatomon's ultimate level of Angewomon. Angewomon flew toward Blackwargreymon and teamed up with Angemon, Patamon's champion level. But their combined strength still wasn't enough.

Matt stood next to his digimon Gabumon. "Do you think you can warp-digivolve?" Matt asked him.

"Anytime you're ready," Gabumon replied.

As they stood there, Matt's digivice and crest started glowing. As with Gatomon, Gabumon was surrounded by a white glow, but the creature that emerged wasn't like her. It looked like an upgraded version of Gabumon's champion form of Garurumon. It was covered in metal, stood on four legs, and had wings sticking from his back. This digimon looked like it could defeat Blackwargreymon with one attack

Davis, Cody, and Yolei were frightened by this new digimon, Metalgarurumon. They had never seen him before.

Metalgarurumon leaped into the air and dove toward Blackwargreymon. He landed a few feet in front of the evil digimon.

"Out of my way," Blackwargreymon growled.

"You will have to kill me," Metalgarurumon replied. "Why have you come here?"

"In our last encounter, you hid the last Destiny Stone in a place where I would never find it. Therefore, I will have to destroy this world's Destiny Stones so I can meet my worthy opponent." In the digiworld were several stones called Destiny Stones. Legends said that if those stones were destroyed something bad would happen to the digiworld. Blackwargreymon had destroyed all but one of these stones and the digidestined had hidden the last stone in a volcano where fire digimon called Meramon would protect it. Now the evil digimon was going to try to destroy the real world's Destiny Stones.

"I will not permit it." Metalgarurumon replied. "I will destroy you. Prepare to die."

Metalgarurumon launched his most powerful attack, Metal Wolf Claw, at Blackwargreymon. The ice beam threw him back to crash into a parked shuttle. The evil digimon picked himself up out of the remains of the shuttle. "You are powerful, but you are no match for me." Blackwargreymon launched his Terra Destroyer attack, but Metalgarurumon dove gracefully out of the way. Wargreymon, Augumon's mega level like Metalgarurumon, joined him.

Yolei cried, "There are two Blackwargreymons!"

T.K. said soothingly, "That's Wargreymon. He's on our side. He's Augumon's mega level."

Blackwargreymon couldn't beat two mega digimon. He retreated back into the digiworld the way he had come. Metalgarurumon and Wargreymon de-digivolved into Koromon and Tsunomon. They bounded into Tai and Matt's arms.

Kari surveyed the mess the battle had made. "It could be worse," she commented.

Yolei was thinking the same thing. "Yeah, but at least Blackwargreymon will think twice before coming to the real world."

A security officer walked up behind them. "Will you come with me, Cadets?" he asked. His tone made it clear that they had no choice. "Bring the animals with you. Admiral Paris wants to see you."

The security officer led them to a shuttle that took them to the Enterprise, the vessel of Captain Picard. They were marched through the corridors until they reached a briefing room. They were told to wait until the Admiral was notified that they were present. They waited nearly an hour. Finally people walked in. The digidestined stood and let the officers sit down.

After a few minutes of tense silence, Admiral Paris said, "Cadets, tell me something. What was that thing that attacked the Academy and what are those things you are holding?"

Before anyone could say anything, Demiveemon practically exploded in his anger. "Is this how you treat someone who has just save hundreds of innocent lives?" he shouted. "Because if it is I won't have anything more to talk about with you. I don't care if Blackwargreymon destroys your planet as long as Davis is safe in the digiworld." He was prevented from saying anything else by Davis's hand over his mouth.

Admiral Paris just sat there, shocked in part by Demiveemon's speech and in part by the digimon could talk at all. After a few minutes he cleared his throat. "Well, that was a motivating speech."

"He didn't mean it," Davis said quickly. Demiveemon managed to shout, "yes I do!" before he was chewing on T.K's hat.

Davis said sternly, "Demiveemon, if you don't stop I will leave you in the digiworld until you miss the real world."

One of the officers present, the ship's Counselor Troi, said calmly, "Cadet, what do you mean, the digiworld?"

Kari said quickly, "It's just a personal joke between the two. Don't worry about it."

Troi smiled. "You may not know this, but I'm Betazoid. I know you're lying. Tell the truth."

Tai said, "We can't do that."

"Are you their leader?" Admiral Paris demanded.

"Yes, I am," Tai said quietly. "I can't tell you about the digiworld, but I can tell you about the creatures that live there."

"Then tell us," Admiral Paris ordered.

Tai picked Koromon up off the table. "These are digimon. There are several different types and what you would call species. But the main thing about them is that they don't stay in one form all their lives. They digivolve, our equivalent of evolving. Maybe we can give you an example right now." He motioned to Koromon. "This a digimon named Koromon. I think he's strong enough to digivolve. Are you, Koromon?"

Koromon nodded. He digivolved to Augumon to the amazement of the Starfleet officers present. He wandered around the room taking in the sight of Earth from space. He beckoned for the other digimon to take a look. Meanwhile Tai was continuing with his explanation.

"There are four main stages of digievolution. They are in-training, rookie, champion, and ultimate. Koromon was an in-training digimon who digivolved to rookie. The rookie stage is called Augumon. All these creatures with the exception of Gatomon are rookie digimon. Gatomon is a champion digimon. She can defeat any digimon in this room if she wanted to. That digimon that attacked the Academy was a digimon that wasn't really a digimon at all but was made of pure evil that was going on the rampage. He was obsessed with finding the one digimon that would be able to defeat him. The way he was trying to was to destroy the legendary Destiny Stones. It was said that if these stones were destroyed something bad would happen to the digiworld. He destroyed all but one of the Stones because we hid it in a volcano where a fire digimon was going to guard it."

Admiral Paris was thoughtful. "But that digimon mentioned something about our planet's Destiny Stones. It may be that both of those worlds have a set of stones that were made to keep them in balance with each other. Early twentieth century reports said that strange shapes appeared in the streets that would vanish as mysteriously as they appeared. But you couldn't have been a part of that, could you?"

"We were. When we first entered the Academy we had gone to the digiworld in the twentieth century and emerged in the twenty-fourth. When the Destiny Stones in the digiworld were destroyed, the balance of power shifted. The only way to keep it in a remote balance was to hide the last Stone in a place where Blackwargreymon would never be able to get at it."

Yolei suddenly said, "Are you going to kick us out? We have no place to go in this century. At least Starfleet will give something to do that will mean something."

Admiral Paris shrugged. "I see no reason to expel you. All you did was save the Academy. While I don't agree with your methods, I don't see any other way we could have stopped that thing-Blackwargreymon, was it? - so you can stay. But I hope there are no more digimon attacks. And I heard that you had a tardy problem. Might this have anything to do with your digiworld?"

"Maybe we should just tell them about the digiworld, Tai. It wouldn't hurt it. And they wouldn't know how to get there anyway. So I don't see the harm," Matt said.

"But what's to stop them from trying and hurt several innocent digimon in the process? But I can see your point," Tai mused. "Okay, you wanted to hear about the digiworld? Here it goes. The digiworld is a world that on some sort of digital plane of existence parallel to our own. There the powers of good and evil are in a perfect balance with each other. But occasionally a digimon comes that tries to harness those powers for his or her own good. At that point a few children from our world are chosen to fight them. We are called digidestined. We each have a digimon partner that protects us while we protect them when we return to this world. The digimon stop the bad digimon and we help repair the damage they have caused. The digiworld returns to its perfect balance and we return to our world until we are called upon again. That's how it had been for years. As long as there is a digiworld, there will be digidestined. And not even the powers of darkness can change that."

Clearly seeing that that was all Tai would say on the subject, Admiral Paris sighed. "Well, I see no reason to keep you here any longer. You may go. Maybe your digimon might like to enroll at the Academy with you helping them. I see know harm in that. They appear to be sentient. Maybe they would consider that."

"Does that mean we can go back to the Academy?" Sora asked.

"You are excused from your classes for the rest of the day. Get some rest, go to the digiworld by whatever means you have, or hang out here for the day. But be back in your classes tomorrow. Dismissed," the Admiral concluded. He left the room with the other senior officers. Tai turned around.

"You heard what he said. Do what you want. But I suggest returning to the surface to help with the damage that our battle caused. Even in the twenty-fourth century you can't repair damage I an hour," he said. He headed for the door. "I'll be on the surface. Augumon, lets go." Then he was gone.

One by one, the others followed Tai until it was only Davis and Veemon. Veemon looked at Davis questioningly. "Aren't we going to go help?"

"Do work on our day off? You must be crazy. I plan on going to one of those towns that I heard of that simulates life in our century," Davis said. Then a thought hit him. "Hey, Veemon, you know about that lost ship, the Uss. Voyager Ncc 74656?"

"You mean the one that's lost in the Delta Quadrant?" Veemon asked, confused.

"That one. I know I'm not the one that usually has the ideas..."

"You got that right."

"But I just thought that maybe we could use the digital world to contact the vessel. The hard part would be having the digiport open on Voyager," Davis said.

"Maybe Izzy would have a solution for that," Veemon said. "Lets get to the surface and help out the others. It wouldn't hurt anyone, especially you."

Davis thought. "You're right. After words, I could always go to the holodeck and run an arcade program, so who cares what I do meanwhile."

"That's the spirit," Veemon said as they headed for the transporter room. When they rematerialized near the Academy, the first thing they saw was Birdramon, Biyoumon's champion from, carrying debris from the area to a waiting shuttle. Veemon digivolved to Exveemon to help carry the new materials that would make up the cafeteria, which had been destroyed in the battle before Metalgarurumon showed up. With the combined effort of both digimon and people, the most significant damage was repaired by sundown. The digidestined received many thanks and praises for their hard work. The digimon had also decided to enter the Academy as first-year cadets, for they couldn't enroll as second year cadets like their human partners.

Blackwargreymon didn't return to the real world again, so the digidestined didn't have to worry about the Academy. They traveled to the digiworld by night and attended classes by day. The digimon did their best to catch up to their human partners, but the kids had to stay at the Academy so the digimon could finish the course without worrying. After everyone finished, they were assigned to the space station Deep Space Nine. They were ordered to serve there until a station opened on another Starship.

On their first day on DS9 Captain Benjamin Sisko ordered them to attend a meeting that all visitors were supposed to attend. At the meeting he stated the rules and penalties if anyone broke the rules. After the meeting they were assigned quarters. But Izzy was concerned about Cody.

"What about Cody, sir?" he asked.

"Is there a problem?" Sisko asked in return.

"You see, his parents died a few years ago. We promised to take care of him until we were unable to, in other words until we were killed or died," Tai said.

"So what am I supposed to do?" Sisko demanded.

"At the Academy, Cody shared a room with Ken. I was wondering if we could have that same arrangement on the station," Sora said.

"What is this, are you all telepaths or something?"

"No, but you may have heard of the battle on Earth. You know, the one that featured all the strange animals?" Ken asked.

"Why, were you the ones who started it?" Sisko asked, suddenly wary.

"No, we were the ones who stopped it. Blackwargreymon was going to destroy anything in his path to find our world's equivalent of the Destiny Stones. After the battle, we helped clean up the mess," Cody said. 

"Well, what does that battle have anything to do with Cody sharing a room with Ken?" Sisko asked, getting annoyed every minute.

"We digidestined, well, we're a team. It wouldn't be right if we got split up. Besides, Cody isn't old enough to have his own quarters. And no one on the station would know how to take care of him or his digimon," Ken said.

"Well, since you all are set for it, I'll grant the request. I wouldn't want a mutiny on my hands what with the digimon and all. I'll draw up the order. Meanwhile, Cody stays with the person he was originally assigned to. That fair?" Sisko asked.

They chorused, "Yes, sir." They all turned and went to attend their various duties. For dinner they met in the mess hall, though it hardly seemed like one. It was like the school cafeteria. 

"What are we going to for the digiworld if we are stuck on duty all day?" Davis asked in his normal winy tone.

"And plus, it not as if we're on duty at the same time," Kari added. 

Before anyone could add anything else, Tai held up his hand. "I have the perfect solution. Well, it's not quite perfect, but it will have to do. I propose that those of us who are off duty go to the digiworld and clean up some of Arukenniemon's mess. Then next shift change, another will group will go. And with Cody available all the time, unlike us, we'll have the digiworld covered."

Izzy thought. "I have a feeling that might work. I up for it."

Everyone nodded. "Then it's settled. It starts the next time someone is off duty." 

Everyone rose and went their separate ways. Davis went to his quarters and worked on a padd that eventually house the program for the digiport. He didn't tell anyone about it. He worked all night until he was supposed to go on duty. He had to finish before Starfleet sent another datastream transmission to Voyager. 

Meanwhile on the station it was going well for the digidestined. On their lunch break, they wandered down the Promenade plying a few games of chance with currency the digimon stole off other players. But they mostly kept on the lookout for any evil digimon that might show up. And one day their vigilance paid off.

One day Mummymon, Arukenniemon's right-hand digimon, showed up and blasted everyone with his Snake Bandage attack. Fortunately Cody and T.K. were there eating a bowl of ice cream. They heard people screaming and turned around just in time to see a Klingon go flying. Patamon and Armadillomon, Cody's digimon, immediately jumped up. Patamon digivolved to Angemon to help ward him off. Armadillomon digivolved to Ankylomon and added his attacks to Angemon's. Meanwhile Cody was screaming into his commbadge for Tai and the others to drop what they were doing and get down there. Angemon and Ankylomon were fighting a losing battle until Angemon shouted, " T.K.! What about DNA digivolving?"

When two digimon DNA digivolved, they literally joined to form one powerful digimon. That was what Angemon was proposing. 

T.K. nodded and turned to Cody. "Are you ready?" he asked.

Cody nodded. Both their digivices started glowing, as did both digimon. The two glows became one and another, completely different digimon emerged. Its name was Shakouamon. Shakouamon dodged one of Mummymon's attacks and launched small golden disks at Mummymon. He fell back and ran for a computer console with Shakouamon at his heels. Mummymon disappeared in a flash of light just as Matt on Garurumon ran up. Shakouamon dedigivolved into Tokomon and Upamon just as Sisko ran up. 

"What in the world happened here?" he demanded.

Matt looked at Cody. Cody looked at T.K. He stared at them both. "I'm supposed to explain this?" he asked.

"You were here. I wasn't," Matt said.

T.K. scowled at him. "You know, if you weren't my brother I would punch you right now."

Sisko glared at T.K. "Well?"

T.K. sighed. "An evil digimon came here and started to destroy everything. But Patamon and Armadillomon digivolved and stopped him."

"Why did the digimon come here?"

T.K. stared at him. "How am I supposed to know? I think he just came here to wreak havoc. And they succeeded. If it weren't for us, several people would have been killed."

"I'm grateful that he didn't cause much damage. Return to your duties." Sisko turned and left.

Matt turned and headed for the nearest turbolift. He had left Engineering while performing some very important scans on the warp core and he knew the Chief Engineer would be very mad at him. Cody and T.K. went back to having lunch. 

Davis heard that Cody and T.K. had stopped Mummymon, so he continued with his work. The program to open the digiport on Voyager was almost finished. Soon he would find out if his efforts were for nothing.

A few days later people were sending Starfleet headquarters letters to send to the stranded starship. Davis included his padd with the stream from DS9. A few days after Starfleet was supposed to have sent the letters to Voyager, he received a letter from Captain Kathryn Janeway saying that she would keep the program running on the vessel. Davis decided to try his plan the next time he was off duty.

Without telling Tai, he opened the digiport and traveled to the digiworld with Veemon. After stopping Arukenniemon from creating her control spire digimon, he and Veemon triggered a remote that was supposed to open the digiport on Voyager. He then traveled back through the digiport and found himself on Voyager. Security immediately detected him and they were soon in the brig. Demiveemon was unconcerned as long as he had plenty to eat. 

Captain Janeway soon entered the room with Lieutenant Commander Tuvok. She stared coldly at them for a moment. 

Finally she said, "Who are you? And how did you get here?"

Before Davis could say anything in reply, Demiveemon jumped to the front of the small room just in front of the forcefield. "Hi. My name's Demiveemon. The human is Davis. We got here through the digiport. Might you be Captain Janeway?"

Janeway nodded. "Davis, was it? Answer this: are you the one who sent that one program to us in the last datastream transmission?"

"Yes. I was hoping my idea would work about contacting you in person. And it looks like it has. But I need to get back to DS9 before Tai kills me." Davis looked at Demiveemon. "And Demiveemon needs food."

Janeway turned around and gestured to the crewman at the console. The crewman nodded and the forcefield disappeared. "You came from Deep Space Nine? That's in the Alpha quadrant. I don't see how that's possible."

Davis's D-terminal beeped. It was an e-mail from Tai. It read, "Davis, wherever you are, you need to get back here now. Sisko is really mad. Our commbadges are ineffective. Either you're in the digital world, or on another space station. But get back now!"

Janeway stared at him reading. Davis typed a quick message saying that he was on Voyager and he'd get back as soon as possible. He smiled apologetically at Janeway.

"That was Tai. I need to get back to DS9 now. I'll come back again with my friends some other time. Tai doesn't even know about my small project pf getting here. I was going to tell them about it if I succeeded."

They had been walking as they were talking. In minutes they were in a section of engineering where Davis could clearly see the digiport waiting for someone or something to travel through. He walked over to it and pressed a few controls. The screen changed into a map of the digiworld made up of whit, black, and gray squares. After studying this for a moment, he pressed different controls and the other screen came up. Suddenly a beam of light shot from the screen, having crossed the barrier between worlds. It banked and headed straight for Janeway. She tried to shield herself, but as soon as the beam hit her hand it formed into the shape of a digivice. Davis stared at it, then at the digiport, then at Janeway. He immediately understood that Janeway was one of the digidestined and had to find her digimon in the digital world. He gently grabbed her elbow and guided her in front of the digiport. He held his own up to the screen.

"Digiport open," he said calmly. Before Tuvok could stop them, they were sucked into the screen and disappeared.

In the digiworld, Janeway stared at him suspiciously. She seemed about to ask a question, but he held up his hand to stop her. He listened intently.

"Veemon, is it just me or am I hearing the others over that hill?" Davis wondered.

"It isn't just you," Veemon confirmed. "Do you want me to digivolve into Exveemon?"

"Yes," Davis said. He scanned the area. He climbed onto Exveemon and helped Janeway up. He answered all her questions as Exveemon flew over the hill and straight into a camp. Tai ran up to them as soon as Exveemon landed.

"Where in the world have you been?" Tai demanded. He saw Janeway and asked, "Isn't that Captain Janeway of Voyager?"

"Yeah. She has a digivice. Did you happen to find a digiegg around here?"

Tai led them somewhere. In the middle of a flowerbed was a digiegg with a crest that even Izzy hadn't seen before. Janeway saw it and looked as if she couldn't believe it.

"That looks like Voyager if you were looking at it from above. What is this place?" she demanded.

"Explanation later. First, you need to pick up that digiegg," Tai said.

Confused and not knowing what to do, Janeway did what she was told. While others couldn't even budge it, the digiegg easily came off the ground in Janeway's hands.

Izzy had been typing furiously in his portable computer. He looked up. "I finally got it! That symbol means the crest of leadership."

There was a hole in the ground where the digiegg had been. A wide beam of light came from it and formed into the shape of a digimon.

The light faded and the digimon opened its eyes. "Hi," it said. "My name's Dogmon. Which one of you lifted the digiegg?"

Dogmon saw Janeway with the digiegg and bounded over to her. "Were you the one who lifted the digiegg?" 

Janeway nodded. Dogmon jumped to her shoulder. 

"Who are you?' he asked

"Kathryn Janeway."

"Pleasure to meet you."

Sora appeared out of nowhere and began explaining everything to Janeway. Her voice mingled with the others.

Davis explained everything to Tai. He told about sending a message to Janeway in the datastream containing the program for the digiport. Tai understood. He was a little mad about Davis not telling them, but he was forgiven. 

The whole group of past and present digidestined each formed little groups that would cover separate areas of the digiworld. Janeway joined Davis's group. She rode on Halsemon, Hawkmon's armor digivolved stage. Dogmon clung to her shoulder. They rode in silence until they came upon one of the control spires. One of Arukenniemon's control spire digimon confronted them. Janeway figured out how to open the digiegg so Dogmon could armor digivolve to Armorwolfmon. His Lightning Strike attack not only destroyed the digimon but destroyed the control spire as well. Janeway rode on Armorwolfmon to the next area. With roughly fifty digidestined, there were no control spires left standing. Sora returned to Voyager with Janeway to straighten up the mess that Davis had most likely caused.

The trouble wasn't over. Mummymon and Arukenniemon frequented the real world, and with them came destruction. Within one week after the control spires were destroyed, they had caused more damage than the Dominion. 

The digidestined were called to Admiral Paris's office on DS9. He looked like he hadn't slept in a week.

"What do you know about this?" he demanded as soon as they walked in.

"Apparently, Mummymon and Arukenniemon didn't like us destroying their control spires," Tai said.

Trying to be funny, Izzy said, "Their anger is highly illogical."

Yolei stared at him as if he'd grown an extra set of arms. Apparently, they didn't appreciate his joke.

"I have an idea of how to stop them once and for all," Tai said. "We should lure them into a remote area where there is little possibility of any innocent bystanders getting hurt. There we can blast them with full power."

Admiral Paris thought. "Good idea. I hear Siberia is pretty deserted. We'll set the stage there."

The digidestined and Starfleet worked together to create the perfect bait. Technicians installed holoemitters in a remote area of Siberia. The emitters were programmed to make holograms of ailing digidestined. Ken was sure that Mummymon and Arukenniemon would be unable to resist.

Days later, the trap was set. Sora traveled to Voyager through the digiport and brought Janeway. And just as Ken suspected, the evil digimon appeared a few days later. 

Using a trick that Janeway had encountered in the Delta Quadrant, inside the holograms were small fusion explosives. As Mummymon approached, the explosives went off, throwing him back several meters.

The digidestined burst out of hiding and attacked with such force that the evil digimon scrambled to retreat. Armorwolfmon dove out of the sky and cut off the intended escape route. Digimon advanced from all sides. 

All the digidestined had agreed that Mummymon and Arukenniemon had to be destroyed. The digimon were waiting for a command from the humans. 

Tai waited until the circle of digimon were only a meter or so from the evil digimon. He yelled, "Now!" and beams of energy shot from the digimon. Janeway swooped in on Armorwolfmon and delivered the final blow. Both digimon disintegrated.

Gennai appeared from nowhere. "Well done," he said. "Now you must return to your own time to defeat Mummymon and Arukenniemon then. You will keep your crests, but you will have one companion. Well, I guess you could say about a hundred fifty."

"You don't mean my ship, do you?" Janeway asked.

"You are a digidestined, aren't you? I wish I could leave your vessel out of it, but I can't. You will be returned to the twenty-fourth century when your task is done. Farewell until we should meet again." Gennai disappeared as mysteriously as he had appeared. All the digidestined felt the same sensation that they had felt when they first found themselves in the future, with the exception of Janeway. 

They all woke up in their bedrooms. Tai would have never thought it happened until he saw his crest. Everyone, including Janeway, continued on with their normal lives. They eventually defeated Mummymon and Arukenniemon once and for all. Janeway returned to the future, and the digidestined knew that they would encounter her again sometime soon.

Quatre: *looks back* Ouch. This is one of my very first fanfics ever. I didn't realize how much it stunk. 

Yami Quatre: It was originally archived on a Star Trek site. 

Quatre: Yeah. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed. I know that there are plenty of things wrong with this fic. Feel free to laugh at my writing. However, note that I was only thirteen at the time!

Yami Quatre: Yeah, she didn't have me to set her straight. 

Quatre: *glares* 

Yami Quatre: Ja ne!


End file.
